1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display cases; and, more particularly, to a three-dimentional wall mounted display case for retaining therein and displaying a plurality of stuffed animals or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that young children like to receive and collect stuffed animals and the like. These animals come in various colors, sizes and shapes and simulate animals such as hippos, bears, dogs, cats, etc.
It is no secret that these animals take up quite a bit of space and can get easily damaged and dirty. Many parents merely throw the animals in a toy box or the like. Again, they can get easily broken in stacking them in this manner. Further, such animals are usually quite colorful and may be very expensive It is therefore desirable to display such animals in a pleasing manner. However, the usual child's bedroom does not have sufficient shelf space to display all of the animals a child may accumulate.
There is thus a need for displaying a collection of stuffed animals or the like in a manner taking up little space but providing a pleasing array of such animals. Such a display should blend in with the decor of the room and be relatively inexpensive and easy to assemble.